


The Fix

by captain_kriegy



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali and Ash ring in the New Year in the best way possible (with an orgasm... or three).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Here is 6500 words of very graphic Ali/Ash smut. Don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy, and let me know what you think! Happy New Year to a fandom that I love very dearly :). 
> 
> Inspired by Nelly's "The Fix," which was featured in Ali's December Playlist.

“Can you zip me up?” Ali asks. Ash walks over to her, gawking at the back of the dress (or lack thereof). She closes the clasp at the top, and then moves down to zip up the small amount of fabric over her butt.

       Ashlyn’s jaw drops when Ali turns around. The dress looked good on the hanger, but on Ali? She wasn’t sure how she would survive the night. The gold sequin dress came to mid knee. It was high cut in the front but open in the back. Ali’s back muscles were on display as well as her toned arms. The dress clinched her waist perfectly and left enough of her delectable legs on display. Ali laughs at Ash, who drops her tie on the ground as she gawks at her.

“This is going to be a long night,” Ash starts, grabbing her gold tie off the ground. She went for a black suit and dress shirt, with the gold tie to top it off. Her and Ali had coordinated (well, really, Ali had sent her a picture of the dress when she bought it and she had cooperated by buying a gold tie). Ali smiles deviously, and Ash knows she’s screwed. The brunette takes the tie out of her hand, and pops Ashlyn’s collar so she can put it on. Ash just watches Ali’s fingers move along her neck and tie, and gulps. When she’s done, Ash turns the brunette around.   
  
“I’m going to be shooing men away from you all night,” Ash teases, running a finger from the bottom of her neck to where the fabric begins at her waist. She flattens her palm on the muscular back, imagining raking her nails down her back in the woes of pleasure. Ali stands still, humoring the blonde, and Ash leans in to kiss the base of her neck. She sucks on her soft skin, before pressing a soft kiss to it and moving her mouth up the back of her neck. She rubs her thumb on Ali’s bare back and nibbles at her neck.   
  
“Ash, we have to go soon,” Ali reminds her, feeling her thong start to dampen. She sighs when Ash kisses below her ear. “Ash, get away from my ears, we need to go,” She asserts half-heartedly. The blonde laughs, and the vibrations against her ear make her close her eyes in a moment of pleasure. Ali groans quietly, knowing that if Ashlyn doesn’t get her mouth away from her ear soon, she’s not going to be able to resist pulling Ashlyn’s hand into the increasing wetness between her legs. And they don’t have time for that right now. “I’m serious.” Ash kisses her neck one last time before backing away and spinning Ali back towards her. They both have their hair up in buns; Ashlyn’s tight and slick, and Ali’s perfectly messy. “One kiss, and then I’m putting my lipstick on,” Ali tells her. Ash laughs, wrapping her arms around the brunette and pulling her in. One kiss is never one kiss between them, and before they even realize what’s happening, they’re making out like teenagers in Ashlyn’s room, tongues running patterns through each other’s mouths, quiet moans escaping as Ash rakes a finger down Ali’s back. Ash is the one to finally break away, panting. She reaches behind them and hands Ali her lipstick.  
  
“Tonight is going to be amazing,” Ali remarks with a smirk as she moves to sit down in front of the makeup mirror.

“If by amazing you mean utter torture, you’re correct,” Ash replies. Ali sighs in frustration and arousal as she feels her thong slide against her on the seat, already uncomfortably wet. It was going to be a long night, but she couldn’t wait to ring in 2016 in the best way possible: With her girlfriend, in bed, naked. She applies her lipstick carefully and decides to add some more mascara.

“Ash, can you grab my shoes? The silver ones in the closet,” Ali asks. Ash dutifully retrieves the shoes, impressed by the size of the strappy heels.

“You’re going to be taller than me,” Ash remarks as Ali pulls the shoes on. She just winks in response, and Ash shakes her head. Ali stands and she is, indeed, about an inch taller than Ashlyn.   
  
“I love to be taller. Since I’m the one in control after all,” Ali teases, tugging Ashlyn’s tie softly.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Ashlyn asks rhetorically, images of a dominant Ali filling her mind and making her pulse with need. Ali smirks. Her phone beeps, and she reaches for it.

“Alex and Serv are here. Lets go,” Ali tells her, and Ash just groans when she watches Ali walk away from her. The dress clings to her ass in a way that makes Ashlyn’s mouth dry up. She puts a hand on the door when they get to it, in order to keep it closed for one more moment, when she leans down to whisper in her ear and lightly squeeze her ass.

“I cannot wait to take you home tonight and fuck you until you forget what year it is,” She tells her, nibbling Ali’s earlobe. The brunette closes her eyes and bites her lip, knowing they need to leave but unable to move. Ashlyn steps away and moves to open the door, looking expectantly at Ali.

“You’re wrong if you think you’re going to be in charge tonight,” Ali replies evenly, regaining her composure and leading the way out to the car. They slide in the backseat, thanking Alex and Serv for the ride. Ali pointedly puts a hand on Ashlyn’s upper thigh, rubbing her thumb in circles. Midnight is still hours away, and neither of them know how they are going to last that long around each other.

       When they finally arrive at the house party, Servando goes to get drinks, and the girls find a few chairs near a table to take. Ali sneaks in next to Ash, holding her hand sweetly.

“You guys look amazing,” Alex tells them. “I like the gold tie, Ash. Nice touch. And damn, girl’s got back muscles!” Alex teases. Ali blushes lightly.   
  
“You guys too. I’m so excited that we’re getting the chance to do New Years together.”  
  
“How drunk are you planning on getting?” Alex asks teasingly. Servando arrives back at the table, placing shots in front of everyone.

“Not too drunk,” Ash starts, and Alex raises an eyebrow.   
  
“Tipsy enough to have fun, not too drunk to have mind blowing New Year’s Sex,” Ali explains, and Ash swats her arm. Alex rolls her eyes, but they know Alex and Serv are in the same boat; This is, after all, both their anniversary and their first New Year’s together as a married couple (unless you want to count their wedding night). They knock back a couple rounds of shots, and then they hit the dance floor. They try to start out innocently, arms length away from each other. Their eyes focus on each other as they move. Ali laughs at Ashlyn’s dancing (her girlfriend was just an atrocious dancer in the most adorable way imaginable). Ashlyn focuses more on the way Ali’s body moves than where she’s placing her limbs, and she knows Ali is laughing at her. Before she can say anything, an older guy approaches Ali from behind, and Ash rolls her eyes. She can’t blame him for assuming they are just friends dancing near each other, but she doesn’t appreciate when he starts dancing close to Ali. The brunette doesn’t notice his presence at first, focus locked on the blonde, until hands touch her hips. She spins her head around, raising an eyebrow. The man looks to be in his late thirties, dark hair slicked back, a white dress shirt and black dress pants, and a smirk on his face. Ali removes his hands from her hips, shaking her head.   
  
“Sorry, I’m taken,” Ali tells him. He continues to rake his eyes down her body, and she turns, uncomfortable under his glare.

“Where’s your man at?” He asks. Ashlyn laughs, and Ali just takes a step towards her.

“I don’t have a man,” She says, her eyes locking with Ashlyn’s. Before he can reply, she moves closer to Ash, moving a hand to caress her cheek as their lips meet. The guy whistles, and Ash flips him off as they pull away. “That’s hot and all, but you need a real man.” Ali rolls her eyes, and the two walk away. The house they’re at is on the beach, so they walk out outdoors, towards the water. There are crowds of people around them, people shouting, drinking, dancing, kissing.

“I love you so much, Ashlyn,” Ali tells her, lacing their fingers together as they watch the water.   
  
“I love you too, Alexandra.” Ali laughs at the use of her full name. They go to the outdoor bar to get more drinks, as they still have plenty of time before midnight, and Ali knows she needs something to distract her from her sexy girlfriend.

\------------------------------------------------

        By the time the countdown begins, Ali’s drunk, though she won’t admit it. Ashlyn would be lying if she said she wasn’t also drunk. She evaluates her drunkenness, and decides she’s less drunk than she was last year. That stupid picture of her finger-dicking Ali’s shoulder will be on the Internet forever, and she was insistent that didn’t happen again this year. Ali snuggles into her, her bun falling out. The entire room echoes in the countdown. _10._ Ash takes the pins and hair ties out of Ali’s hair, the half-out bun looking silly.

“I want you really badly,” Ali tells her, drunkenly smirking. _9._ Ash laughs, moving her mouth to the top of the brunette’s head, kissing it sloppily. 

“You gonna tie me up tonight?” Ash asks. _8._ She realizes they’re attracting attention from strangers around them, and decides she’s probably being a little loud.   
  
“I’m going to tie you up, ride you until I come too many times to count, and then I’m going to eat you out until you’re so sensitive you can’t take it anymore.” _7._ Ash gulps, drunkenly pressing herself closer to the brunette.   
  
“Yeah?” _6._ Ali nods.

“I love you,” Ash reminds her. _5._

“Love you more than life,” Ali mumbles out. “My number one.” _4._

“A new year, more sex, and more gold medals,” Ash states. _3._ She tries to sound logical, but her mind is fuzzy and Ali is really attractive. 

“When we win the Olympics, we’re gonna spend the whole night having sex.” _2._ Ash laughs.

“You have a dirty mind, Alexandra,” She teases. _1._ Ali smirks.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!” Everyone screams. Ash crashes her lips onto Ali’s. Ali shifts so she straddles Ashlyn’s lap, her dress riding up an inappropriate amount considering they are not in private. Their mouths move together in a slightly sloppy way, alcohol taking over their senses. Ashlyn holds onto Ali’s messy hair. Ali moans when Ash tugs on her hair, grinding her soaked thong into Ashlyn. Ali bites down on her bottom lip, and they pull apart. They’re drunk, but not too drunk to realize they probably shouldn’t be doing this at a crowded party. Ali cringes at the thought of someone taking a picture of that and putting it online. She gets up off of Ash, groaning at the pulsing between her legs and pulling out her phone. She starts texting everyone she knows as a distraction, and smiles stupidly when Carm FaceTimes her.

“Ali bean! How’s New Year’s?!” Ali smirks.

“Reallllllly good,” She replies, winking. Carm raises an eyebrow.

“Starting the year off right?”   
  
“You know it!” They chat for a few minutes, Carm just laughing at Ali’s drunken state (which she still will not acknowledge), taking a quick screenshot she knows Ali will yell at her for in the morning. Ash wraps her arms around Ali from behind after they hang up, pressing a kiss to her bare back. 

“Come on, baby. You ready to go home?” Ali nods, and they request an Uber. In the mean time, Ali turns back towards Ash, and reconnects their lips. Ali’s eyes are dark and Ash gulps looking into them. She can’t wait to pull this dress off of her girlfriend and fuck her senseless. When their car finally arrives, they slide into the back, and Ash gives the driver the address. The driver tries to make casual conversation with them, and asks them if they have boyfriends, clearly not understanding that they’re a couple. Ash decides against telling the driver they’re dating, because, well, strangers. You never know. Ali is giving her dirty “fuck me,” eyes, and Ash doesn’t know how she’ll survive the short trip. Luckily, Ali gets distracted by her phone yet again, and taps Ash, laughing and showing her some picture Carm posted of her. She types out some reply about how much she loves her, and Ashlyn just laughs.   
  
“Babe, you look plastered,” Ash tells her.

“Shh, I’m sober,” Ali replies, a teasing smile gracing her face. Ash raises an eyebrow, but lets it go. They finally get back to the house, and thank the driver, before stumbling out of the vehicle. Ali smacks Ashlyn’s butt lightly as they head to the front door. “Hurry it up, slowpoke,” She insists. Ashlyn laughs, digging out her keys and opening the door. Ali closes it behind her and spins to press Ashlyn against the door. “Clothes off, now.”

“Bedroom?” Ash suggests, pulling off her jacket and then moving for her tie. Ali nods, but connects their mouths, tugging Ashlyn’s shirt tails out of her pants. They make their way from the foyer to the bedroom eventually, and by the time they collapse on the bed, Ashlyn is stripped down to her tight blue boxers and her bra, and Ali has lost her shoes.   
  
“Take this off me,” Ali insists, rolling onto her stomach. Ash pauses, unclipping the top part and kissing and nibbling her way down Ali’s back until she gets to the zipper. She pulls it down with her teeth, and then rolls Ali back over so she can pull the dress off of her. Ash gulps when she remembers Ali wasn’t wearing a bra under the open back dress, the brunette’s nipples hard and red from rubbing against the fabric of her dress all night. Ali moves to tug Ashlyn’s bra off, tossing it to the ground near their bed. She looks down at Ashlyn’s pink nipples and licks her lips. She shifts their position so Ashlyn is laying flat on the bed under her, and straddles her hips before taking a nipple in her mouth.

“Fuck,” Ash mutters, and Ali sucks on the sensitive flesh. She feels the bud hardening in her mouth, and laps it with her tongue before releasing it with a quiet pop. She moves to the opposite one, giving it the same treatment as Ash writhes underneath her. Ali sits on the blonde’s stomach, and Ash groans when she feels the wetness of Ali’s thong against her, pulling the brunette up for a kiss. “I can feel how wet you are for me, baby,” Ash tells her, breathless. Ash begins to tug Ali up towards her, and Ali gets the hint. She gets up quickly to pull her thong off, tossing it at the blonde, who picks it up.

“How long have you been like this?” Ash asks her. Her voice is husky from arousal, and it only turns Ali on more.

“Since you zipped me up,” Ali replies evenly, positioning herself above Ashlyn’s face. The blonde pulled her hips closer, and Ali sighed happily as Ash took in the scent of her soaked girlfriend.   
  
“God, Ali, you’re dripping,” Ash mumbles, licking the tops of Ali’s thighs, where she’s already soaked. Ali just moans, positioning her fingers in Ashlyn’s hair and tugging.   
  
“Please, baby,” Ali whines when Ash continues to avoid where she needs her most. “I need you.” Ash figures she isn’t one to deny her girlfriend what she needs, and swipes her tongue through her soaked folds. She moans into her as her wetness coats her mouth and the brunette grinds down onto her face. She taps her tongue against Ali’s clit a few times, listening to the various moans and mewls coming from her mouth. Ali was never one to be quiet. She laps more heavily at her clit for a moment before moving down to press against her entrance. She pushes her tongue in, reveling in the feeling of Ali taking her tongue in. She thrusts her tongue for a few moments before pulling it back out and moving back to her clit.

“You taste so good, baby. I could lick you all day,” Ash mumbles against her folds. Ali moans loudly, pulling on the blonde hair in her hands and feeling herself losing control. Ash holds onto her hips more securely as they begin to move on their own accord. Ali feels herself climbing, tension in her belly taking over. Ash laps at her clit and sucks it into her mouth as Ali chases her orgasm. “Come for me, baby.”  
  
“ASH,” Ali calls as her orgasm takes over her, her hips grinding uncontrollably into Ashlyn’s face and her entire body tightening. She feels her wetness seeping out of her, Ashlyn moaning into her folds as she sucked and licked her. Ali closed her eyes, appreciating the powerful orgasm she’d been waiting for all night. Ali rolls and falls to the side of Ash as soon as it subsides, panting. She catches her breath, and laughs at the current state of Ashlyn’s face. She presses a soft kiss to Ashlyn’s lips, moaning quietly when she tastes herself.   
  
“Feel good, baby?” Ash asks with a knowing smile. Ali nods, reaching down to pull Ashlyn’s boxers off. She notes the rather large wet spot on the boxers, and bites her lip, eyes wide in arousal.

“You this wet just for me? Gosh, baby, you’re gonna leak all over the sheets,” Ali chastises as she admires Ashlyn’s glistening inner thighs. The blonde just groans.   
  
“Alex I need you.” Ali raises an eyebrow, and Ash groans again at the teasing she sees in her chocolate orbs. Ali gets up off the bed for a moment, and Ash watches Ali’s ass and toned back with no shame as she brunette walks towards the drawer. She leans down to pull out God knows what, and Ash gulps at her girlfriend’s round bottom. She returns to the bed with silk ropes, her favorite strap on, and a harness. Ash’s eyes widen.

“Don’t worry. I’ll let you come before I ride you,” Ali tells her with a teasing smirk. It never ceases to amaze Ashlyn, even after being with Ali for five years now, how downright dirty she can be. Ashlyn had, in her previous relationships, always been the dominant one in bed, and the opportunity to experience the constantly shifting power dynamic in her relationship with Ali has been exhilarating. Ali moves to tie Ash up, and Ash shivers at the feeling of the ropes around her wrists.

“Does that feel okay?” Ali asks. Ash tugs on them.   
  
“Tighter.”   
  
“Are you sure?” She asks. Ash smiles sweetly at her girlfriend’s concern. Ash nods in reply. Ali tightens the ropes, and Ash tests them again, before deciding she likes them. Ali presses a soft kiss to her lips.   
  
“I love you.”   
  
“I love you too. Now please help me out here,” Ash teases. Ali moves lower between her legs, taking a moment to appreciate Ashlyn’s arms tied above her head. She felt herself getting turned on again, wetness pooling between her legs at the sight of Ashlyn bound. She never thought she would at all be interested in bondage, but now, she couldn’t get enough of the sight of her strong, confident, and powerful girlfriend happily tied up and turned on. Ali licks down the tattoos on Ash’s side, appreciating the colored ink before moving lower to suck on her hip bones, one of the most sensitive parts on her body. Ash writhes under her, trying to push her hips into Ali’s mouth as she begs her for more. Ali figures she teases Ash enough, and finally moves between her legs. She bites the inside of her soaked thigh, appreciating the wet and wanting pussy in front of her.   
  
“You’re dripping onto the sheets, babe,” Ali teases, seeing the wet spot forming on the sheets beneath them. They both have a tendency to get extremely wet, especially after getting each other off, and Ali finds few things hotter than her girlfriend soaked like this. She rubs her own thighs together, feeling wetness spread between them as she moved in to lick through Ashlyn’s folds. Ash moans when Ali’s tongue comes in contact with her sensitive clit, jumping slightly. Ali pulls away for a moment, pulling her hair back in a ponytail, before she holds her hips down and dives back in. She presses the tip of her tongue into her entrance, before moving back to her clit. She continues to suck and lick through her folds, Ashlyn’s wetness coating her face in a way that turns her on to no end. As much as Ali wants to tease her girl and draw this out, she aches for the feeling of her favorite strap on deep inside her, and knows she can’t hang on that much longer. She moves her hand up to help her out, thrusting a finger into Ash, who takes it greedily. Her hips lift off the bed with a strangled moan, and Ali looks up to see Ash staring down at her. She winks before moving back into position, thrusting a second finger in and beginning to build a rhythm. She licks her folds as she pumps the fingers in and out of her.   
  
“Faster, deeper,” Ash requests, and Ali complies, creating a fast pace and pushing her fingers in to the knuckle. She kisses her clit lightly before licking over it. “One more, baby,” Ash tells her. She raises an eyebrow, knowing Ash is usually a two-finger girl. She runs her third finger through Ashlyn’s wetness, coating it and slowly slides it in, looking up at the blonde to make sure it’s not hurting her.   
  
“That okay?” She asks, her fingers stilled inside her. Ash throws her head back and moans, her back arching. Ali starts to slowly thrust her fingers into her, and moves her tongue back to her clit, lapping it. Ash forces her eyes open so she can watch Ali’s head bob between her legs, and the sight pushes her to the edge.

“Alex, baby, I’m there,” Ash tells her. She pulls frantically at the ropes on her wrists before her body stills. Ali sucks on her clit, holding her hips down with her free hand as her three fingers curled inside her, and Ash bucks into her mouth, screaming out in her orgasm. Ash feels the juices spilling out of her onto Ali’s hand and into her mouth, basking in the euphoria. Ali finally pulls her fingers out when Ash collapses on the bed, and moves her mouth down to clean up all of her wetness. When Ash whines, Ali realizes she’s too sensitive, and resorts to sucking her fingers into her mouth as she sits back on her heels. “You’re killing me, Kriegs,” Ash manages to get out when she watches Ali suck on her fingers, and Ali laughs.   
  
“We’re just at the beginning, Harris,” Ali teases back. She settles next to Ash for a moment, knowing the blonde will need a few minutes before Ali can ride her into oblivion, and Ali starts rubbing Ashlyn’s arms, making sure she’s getting proper blood flow. “Does this feel okay?” She asks, pushing a finger in between Ashlyn’s wrist and the rope.   
  
“Yeah, it feels good,” Ash replies, a small smile on her face.   
  
“Doesn’t hurt at all? You okay with keeping them tied for a little longer?” Ali clarifies, and Ash smiles.   
  
“I’m good, Al, I promise.” Ali kisses her sweetly, and Ash smiles into it. “Are you excited to ride me?” Ash asks, and Ali closes her eyes with a quiet sigh coming from her mouth at the thought. “Alright, get the strap on,” Ash adds. Ali lights up, smiling like a little kid as she retrieves her favorite toy. She puts the harness on Ash, running a hand up and down the translucent light blue toy. It fit her perfectly, filling her to the brim when Ash bottomed out in her, and had little knobs that massaged her walls in the perfect way. Ali sighs, feeling the wetness drip down her thighs. She bit her lip as she finished getting Ash ready.

“You gonna get it wet before you ride me?” Ash asked. Ali smirked in response, moving her mouth to take the dildo in her mouth. She licked the underside before sucking on the tip and taking it in her mouth as much as she could. Ash loved the sight of Ali’s head bobbing between her legs, getting the toy nice and wet. She pulled her mouth off with a pop, and moved up to kiss Ashlyn sweetly before rubbing herself against the tip of it, moaning when the knobs rubbed against her clit. Ash just watched her girlfriend’s soaked pussy as she took in the tip of the toy. When they first used a strap on, Ash didn’t think she would get any pleasure from it, besides maybe the friction on her clit. Little did she know, she would end up loving watching Ali like this. There was nothing quite like watching Ali thrust herself on the toy; No view of her face mid-orgasm quite as clear as the one from this angle. The toy stretched her and she moaned when she finally bottomed out.

“Good, baby?” Ash asks. Her fingers itched to tweak Ali’s rock hard nipples as she tugged against the restraints. Ash licks her lips as Ali closes her eyes, taking a moment to enjoy being filled.

“So good,” Ali replies, feeling the knobs rub against her walls as she rotated her hips slightly. She rested her hands on Ashlyn’s chest and began to move up and down. She moaned as she thrust herself over the toy. Ash watched Ali’s face, able to tell from her sighs, moans, and facial expressions that she’s getting close quickly.

“Turn around,” Ash suggests, knowing that will help get her more friction. Ali raises an eyebrow, but complies, slipping the dildo out of her and turning so that her back is to Ashlyn, and pulls on the toy, slipping it back inside herself with a satisfied sigh. Ashlyn is right, as she usually is, and Ali loves the way this angle allows her to gain more friction and slides the toy inside her just a little deeper. She lets out a loud moan as she bottoms out, and Ash chuckles quietly.

“You just want to look at my ass,” Ali asserts, and Ash laughs louder, appreciating the view. Ali pumps herself up faster, slipping a finger between her legs to rub her clit. Ash groans as she watches Ali pump her soaked pussy on the toy, it rubbing her clit in a torturous way. Ali’s ass bounces up and down on her and Ash is undeniably worked up. She throws her head back in pleasure, and stills when she feels herself at the edge, wanting to hold on just a moment longer.

“Turn around, I want to watch you come,” Ash demands. Ali whines, but gives in.

“I think you’re a little confused as to who is in control here,” Ali replies as she turns back to Ash, sliding down on the toy once again. Ash raises an eyebrow at Ali, who starts a fast rhythm again, her legs burning as she pumps herself up and down.

“Baby, let go for me, come on,” Ash entices, and she can only watch as Ali’s eyes widen.   
  
“I’m there, baby,” She replies, pumping herself on the toy furiously as she climbs. The orgasm arrives more powerfully than she’s anticipating, and she collapses onto Ashlyn’s chest, her hips moving as her juices soaked the toy inside her and spilled out of her. Her clit touches Ashlyn’s stomach and she moans as she finally comes down. Ash smiles at Ali, who shifts her hips to slip the toy out of her, but doesn’t move from her position on Ash’s chest. She catches her breath, placing a soft kiss to Ashlyn’s stomach, smiling up at her.   
  
“Thank you baby,” Ali tells her, before moving up to release Ashlyn’s wrists. “I want you to take me while I’m on my stomach,” Ali states, rubbing the sensitive wrists and making sure Ashlyn has blood flow to her arms. “You feel okay, right?” Ali clarifies.   
  
“Yeah, that feels better,” Ash tells her. “You want to clean it off first?” She proposes, left at a loss for breath when Ali nods and takes the dildo covered in her own juices into her mouth. “Fuck, Ali, you’re trying to kill me.” She sucks it clean, moaning quietly at the taste of herself. She moves back up to kiss Ash softly, and Ash deepens it, taking Ali’s tongue into her mouth and pulling her closer, enticed by the taste of Ali’s juices on her lips.

“Get in position for me,” Ash tells her, and Ali complies. She grabs two pillows, setting one under her stomach and pressing her face into the other, her hips propped up. Ashlyn comes behind her and spreads her legs, moaning just at the sight of how wet her girlfriend is.   
  
“You’re never sated, you know that, right? I could make you come eight times and you’d still be dripping for me,” Ash says. Ali groans into the pillow as her girlfriend runs a finger through her folds. “You’re always so ready for me, baby.” Ali mewls quietly when she feels the dildo come into contact with her clit and run through her folds. Ali loves how open and vulnerable she feels in this position; Her pussy feels like it’s dripping everywhere and her round butt is on display. Ash slowly enters her, and she sighs happily when Ash bottoms out, her hand moving to the back of Ashlyn’s thigh.

“How do you want me, babe?” Ash asks, building a slow rhythm, snaking a hand around Ali’s hips to hold her to her.   
  
“Harder, faster,” Ali tells her, moaning each time the toy pushes into her. Ash enjoys listening to the chorus of moans, and watches Ali’s soaked core take in the eight inch toy effortlessly. Ash moves faster, pulling and pushing Ali against her and enjoying the way Ail reacts. Ali may like to start off as the dominant one, but as the night wore on, she always relinquished control to Ashlyn, liking to finish the night off being completely owned by her girlfriend.   
  
“Ash, more,” Ali requests. Ash would laugh if she weren’t so turned on, because she knows there’s no way she’s going to be able to build a faster rhythm. Instead, she uses one hand to flick her clit, and brings another to squeeze the cheeks of her ass in time to her thrusts. Ali comes suddenly, screaming out Ash’s name. The blonde groans at the feeling of Ali’s core muscles pulling the strap on deeper into her as she convulsed around it. She continues to play with her clit and rub her butt as Ali spills onto her and the sheets beneath her, moaning out in her third orgasm of the night. Ash pulls the toy out of her when she collapses, and unstraps the harness, tasting her girlfriends juices that coated the toy before discarding it and laying down next to her girlfriend.   
  
“Good?” Ash confirms. Ali smiles, that silly, dopey, ridiculously big smile at her.

“I love that position,” Ali raves, still trying to catch her breath. Ash admires the way her hair has fallen out of the pony tail, leaving her with gloriously messy sex hair. “Ugh, I just feel like I’m so exposed and I feel like I’m spilling everywhere, it’s amazing.” Ash chuckles, taking in the glisten of the sweat covering her girlfriend’s defined abs. “Don’t laugh, I know you enjoy the view,” Ali adds, a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t get to see your face when you come, but, yeah, it’s a great view,” She admits. Ali gets up, her legs shaking underneath her as she walks back to the drawer.   
  
“You want to too?” Ali asks, pulling out Ashlyn’s light purple dildo. It was slightly longer and narrower than Ali’s, and didn’t have knobs. Ash considers the proposition, and the pulsing between her legs answers the question for her.   
  
“Yeah,” She breathes out. She’d been so concentrated on Ali’s pleasure that she had all but ignored her own need, and it was returning with a vengeance. Ali grabs the harness and puts it on herself. She moves back onto the bed and Ash moves to take it in her mouth. Ali runs her fingers through her hair as she does so, pushing her hips into her mouth so that the dildo will pressure her clit. She sighs when Ash pops off of it.   
  
“How do you want me?” Ali asks. She has an idea of what she thinks Ash will want, but wants to hear her girlfriend say it.

“From behind,” Ash says in a hesitant tone, and Ali smiles.   
  
“Thought so. Come here,” Ali says, getting them set up. Ash rolls onto her side and Ali slides in behind her, adjusting Ashlyn’s legs so that she’s wide open for Ali. Ali palms where her juices coat her inner thighs and takes a moment to kiss and suck on her back.

“Stop teasing,” Ash grumbles, and Ali laughs against the skin of her back.

“I don’t know if you’re wet enough,” Ali teases, knowing the blonde is probably already dripping onto the sheets. The visual of her soaked core makes Ali’s mouth water.   
  
“Do you mind if I eat you out first?” Ali asks, on a whim. “You’re soaked, and you’ll get better friction if you aren’t so worked up. Also, I want to taste you,” Ali explains, licking her lips. Ash nods and moans in agreement, so she takes a quick detour, rolling Ashlyn onto all fours, much to her girlfriend’s surprise. Ali dives right in, moaning into Ashlyn’s folds as her core coats her face with wetness. She couldn’t deny how much she not only loved eating Ashlyn out, but also how much she loved it when she could feel her girlfriend's soaked pussy dripping into her mouth. She flicked her clit with her tongue and felt Ash begin to tremble. She realizes this was probably a good idea as Ashlyn climbs towards her climax alarmingly quickly. Ali holds Ash’s hips to her face, thrusting her tongue in and out of her. She moves a finger to rub her clit.

“ALEX,” Ash yells as she comes hard, her walls tightening around Ali’s tongue and her juices spilling everywhere; Into Ali’s mouth, on her hands, down her own thighs, and onto the already-soiled sheets on their bed. Ali removes her tongue from her entrance when Ash collapses, but licks through her folds lazily until Ash reaches back to tug on her hair. Ali rolls Ashlyn back into the position they were in before.   
  
“You ready?” She asks, her hard nipples pressed against her girlfriend’s back. Ashlyn nods, still catching her breath, and moves an arm back to grip Ali’s firm butt, squeezing it playfully. Ali chuckles as she moves Ashlyn’s top leg a bit closer to her chest to expose her just a bit more. She runs the toy through Ashlyn’s folds, getting it wet again and stimulating her already-sensitive clit. Ali then pressed it against her entrance, and began to sink it into her core.

“Fuck,” Ash mutters as Ali bottoms out in her. She stills, allowing Ash the opportunity to adjust. She clenches around the toy, thoughts of what it will feel like to come around it filling her mind. “Move, please,” Ash whines, and Ali chuckles, kissing her neck as she begins to move, pulling and pushing Ashlyn’s hips against her own.

“I love you,” Ali tells her, moving one hand to rub her clit as she sucks on the back of her neck. She feels the exhaustion begin to take over, her movements in and out of Ash becoming sloppier than she’d like. Her girlfriend doesn’t seem to notice, caught in the bliss of the toy filling her to the brim and Ali’s fingers running patterns over her swollen clit. Ash gasps loudly as the dildo hits the sweet spot inside her.   
  
“Right there, Alex, harder,” Ash gets out between her moans and gasps, thrusting her hips haphazardly. Ali attempts to still her hips with one hand as she pushes against her furiously, flicking her clit and biting down on the back of her neck. Ali moans as she watches the toy thrust into Ashlyn and feels the base push against her clit in a tantalizing way. Ash comes with a strangled cry, gasping out Ali’s name as her core tightens and spills around the toy. Ali keeps up a rhythm through her high, playing with her clit and sucking what she knows will be quite the hickey on Ashlyn’s neck tomorrow. Ali moans into her neck when she feels Ash’s wetness flood her hand and the toy inside her before the blonde finally relaxes. Ali slips the toy out of her, moving them so she can lick her clean. Ash whimpers, tugging Ali’s hair, and it takes all of her restraint to pull away from Ash’s oversensitive folds, sucking and licking her fingers once again. She pulls the strap on off herself, bringing it up to her mouth to suck Ashlyn’s juices off of it before discarding it onto the floor. She then gets comfortable, snuggling up next to Ash, who is still recovering. Ali kisses her shoulder softly, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend.

“Tonight was amazing, Ash. I love you so much," Ali remarks, and Ash leans down to kiss her softly, cupping her cheek.

“I love you too. I can’t believe this was our fifth New Year’s together.” Ali smiles, running a hand through Ashlyn’s hair, which has finally come out of the slick bun it started the night in.

“Definitely the hottest New Year’s we’ve spent together,” Ali replies with a smirk.   
  
“Alright, horny girlfriend of mine, it’s time for bed,” Ash insists, and Ali laughs.   
  
“We can’t sleep in this bed, we need to change the sheets,” Ali replies, feeling the wet spots under them. Ash doesn’t reply for a moment, and Ali shifts to look into her eyes, only to realize her girlfriend is already sleeping. Ali laughs, proud to have worn out the feisty blonde, and pulls the top sheet out from under them, tossing it onto the ground and pulling the blanket over them.

“I love you,” Ali says once again, getting comfortable snuggled up with her sleeping girlfriend. She giggles at the sight of a bruise forming on the back of Ashlyn’s neck, and kisses the tender skin softly. “You’re the love of my life,” Ali whispers as she feels exhaustion take over.

**Author's Note:**

> So... that happened! Let me know what you think (was it too much?). Leave me comments here (no mean or judgmental ones, please guys) or come talk to me on tumblr (captain-kriegy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
